


For You

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: a sweet one shot about how much Niles loves Leofrom Niles' pov





	

 

It’s almost too early to be called morning. In the cold AM air, Niles slips out of Leo’s bed. It’s not that he’s afraid of being seen; he simply has something to attend to. He makes his way through the palace slippery as a snake. The man knows the grounds like the back of his own scarred hands. 

 

And there he is. Standing at the same spot he once entered years ago. The beginning of his life. Stone walls surround him and if he looks close enough they’re worn. It was here that Leo found him. He takes a deep breath. Niles has gone in numerous directions in his life, done many things he’d rather not say. But standing by this man’s side makes it all worth it. He’s everything. He’s the clear sky on a sunny day, the full moon hanging low and bright, the first sip of water after a long journey. 

 

Closing his single eye, Niles counts his blessings. To be in Lord Leo’s life surely is the biggest of them all. 

 

Morning is creeping up the horizon. He makes his way back to Leo’s room.  _ Their  _ room. Hopefully, his Lord is asleep.

 

The bed is as warm as he left it. Climbing in, he brushes a hand against his lover’s golden hair. When said man’s eyes flicker open he is taken aback. “Milord, you were awake?”

 

“Will you always be sneaking out of bed, Niles? Is it that hard to sleep with me?” 

Niles cocks an eyebrow. Leo smirks. 

 

“Oh, I see,” Niles muses, slowly climbing atop his prince. “Don’t get so lonely without me, Leo,” he whispers, lowering himself to meet his liege’s lips. Their mouths know each other well and both go slow. Slowly, slowly, opening each other’s lips, sneaking a tongue in. Dawn was in slow motion, leaving them to suck and touch lazily. In a leisurely motion, the white-haired man began to show Leo’s neck full attention. Open-mouthed kisses all down his skin awash with tongue. His lips sucking roughly, skidding with teeth. Leo gasps and reaches for Niles’ hair - anything for purchase.

 

In these moments, Niles couldn’t help but think how lucky he was. Serving someone like Prince Leo was one thing - but to be loved by him? To hear him gasp and cry, see him laugh and smile? He was born from the dirt and streets, he was nothing. He would never deserve this. But he would give up the world for this man. He would throw anything and everything away. He would crawl on his hands and feet and beg. He would kiss the ground eagerly if it were for his Prince.

 

Leo giggles, awaking his retainer from his thoughts. “Too much...neck sucking, Niles,”

 

Niles stares for a moment. A feline grin overtakes him. “Oh? How about this then?”

 

“No!” The blonde whacked him with a pillow. “It’s early morning. Let’s just lay together,”

 

“How sentimental, milord,” he mumbles. 

Yet he plops himself down next to his lover. He would always be endlessly surprised by Leo, wouldn’t he? Closing his eye, Niles tries to wrap his mind around the idea that he can be happy. With Leo? In this castle? 

 

His eye flutters open to the sensation of someone touching him. Oh. It’s Leo. His Prince is gently carding fingers through his hair. 

 

It’s still so surreal to have someone touch him like this. With love. 

 

“Mm, Niles. Stay still, will you?”

 

“Of course, milord,”

 

“What’s with all the ‘milord, milord?’ I thought I always told you to call me Leo when we’re alone,”

 

Niles smirks. “Who knows?”

 

“Oh, well. I’m going back to sleep because, for some reason,  _ someone _ keeps waking me up at ungodly hours,”

 

The retainer chuckles, pulling the blankets over the both of them and Leo even closer. 

 

Ah yes. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for this man. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ODDIN my gift to you  
> I love love love writing from niles' pov sign me the fuck up  
> anyways my twitter is @_blushingprince follow me there  
> TALK TO ME ABOUT ZEROLEON


End file.
